


Ten Hours

by XxWolfOfNightxX



Series: The Tragedy of Tragedies [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfOfNightxX/pseuds/XxWolfOfNightxX
Summary: Snippets from the colonel during the ten hours he spends with your body.





	Ten Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming and reading my story! It's been a while since I've written anything and definitely a while since I've written angst, so please go easy on this.
> 
> This is a piece of a series of stories I want to make surrounding the events of Who Killed Markiplier. Some will be with canon events, and some will be from my headcanon and personal theory before we got the explanation during the livestream. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  **FIRST HOUR**

* * *

 

“ _It was an accident, I swear!”_

 

The sentence seemed foreign even to himself. The words echoed as he reached out for his friend.

 

‘ _The friend you just shot,’_ he thought to himself.

 

He really didn’t mean it. He was scared, and angry. He couldn’t find his friends, and no one else seemed to care about their disappearance. You and that detective were the only ones to stay around, and even then, the detective was doing it because HE was the one who was behind all of this.

 

 

 

 

Right?

 

That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was him trying to save his friend from dying.

 

The colonel fled down the stairs to where his friend lay. He really didn’t mean for this to happen. Hell, he hadn’t even got to know you well yet. He had just met you the night before, and he felt what Damien had told him about you was right. You were a good person, quiet, sure, but good and helpful. You were calm where Damien let his emotions get the best of him. You were a good listener, and always let someone say what they wanted to. You wanted to help others, and so did Damien, that’s why he felt you two were such a good pair as mayor and district attorney. You two would do great things for this city.

 

Yet he just caused all of that to come crashing down.

 

The colonel froze as he saw the body of his friend just lying there.

 

Their body looked...broken.

 

His friend was just laying there, perfectly still. Their head was cocked to the side, their neck snapped at an unnatural angle. Their hands were bloody, and that dreadful liquid was still pooling from their wound. Their hair was covering their face, but he could still picture their expression. Worry, then surprise, yet as he reached out to them, he thought he saw a hint of a smile, as if they were trying to say that it’s ok.

 

But it’s not ok, and now wasn’t the time to think of that.

 

The colonel took in a deep breath, resolving himself, and then proceeded to throw himself into overdrive. He was a colonel after all, plus he went on safaris, so he had to be prepared for medical emergencies. He set himself to work by trying to help keep your wound from bleeding out more. He could feel your heartbeat slowing down as he tried to help. In the back of his mind he knew that it was useless but he couldn’t give up just yet.

 

There was still more he could do.

There was still a way he could save you.

There was still time.

 

But there wasn’t.

 

* * *

**SECOND HOUR**

* * *

 

The colonel sat there, staring at your body. He couldn’t save you, after all, you were already too far gone when he got to you. No matter how much those words repeated in his mind, he still kept thinking that he messed up.

 

‘ _I wasn’t in time. If I had just been faster, I could’ve saved them. No. If I had just let them take the gun, none of this would_ _have_ _happen_ _ed_ _.’_ he thought.

 

He felt the tears spill and sighed. He took his glasses off, even their weight seeming too much. He felt his throat tighten as a cry tried to escape. His hands, still trembling, came up to remove the tears.

 

After he realized that you were truly dead, he felt numb. His mind went blank as he tried to at least make you look presentable. He had your wound bandaged and the blood cleaned up. He used his scarf as a pillow for you, and used his jacket to cover you. He even cradled you as he was fixing everything for you.

 

“It’s ok friend, you’ll be ok,” he whispered as he worked.

 

He didn’t want to leave you, but he had to look for Damien and Celine. It was hard though, your body was still there, fixating him to his spot on the bench.

 

‘ _It’s ok, they’re in a better place now.’_ kept repeating in his mind as he put the glasses back on.

 

He managed to force himself away from you and went to where Damien and Celine had last been seen. That room. He personally wasn’t one that had any feeling for the arcane arts, but the room still gave off a vibe that he did not like at all. However, he grabbed that doorknob with all his might and swung open the door. There wasn’t anything that could keep him from his friends, not even death itself.

 

He searched the room from top to bottom but couldn’t find any sign of either of them. It was almost as if they vanished. He kept looking around, panic setting in as the minutes passed by. He suddenly stopped as he managed to see something glitter out of the corner of his eye.

 

He quickly dashed towards the object and picked it up. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was. It was Damien’s cane. The top of it was what caught the light and caused it to glitter. The colonel felt the cool black staff part of the cane. His hand came to rest on the top part of it, giving it a squeeze. This was it. This was all he had left of Damien or Celine.

 

The colonel trudged back downstairs and fell on the bench. He was shaking from head to toe at that point and finally let out the cry he was holding.

 

* * *

**THIRD HOUR**

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there crying. He didn’t even know that he could cry that much. He chuckled for a moment, thinking about how he might just die of dehydration with how many tears are spilling over.

 

He held the cane close, looking between it and your body. He rocked back and forth slightly as he kept apologizing. He apologized to you, to Damien, to Celine, to anyone and about anything he had done wrong. However, those were just empty words left to float in the air of the manor. There was no one there to forgive his sins.

 

He knew that this manor had a bad history. It seemed like horrible things were just attracted to this place. But he never thought that this house would be the cause of the death for all his friends.

 

He thought to himself, _‘Would I even be able to leave now?’_

 

* * *

**FOURTH HOUR**

* * *

 

The colonel had managed to explore around the house more. However, each search came up empty and sent the man further into his depressive spiral.

 

Yet at the same time, it seemed like he also got progressively more desperate as the searches turned nothing up. He would wander the halls, crying out things like:

 

“Please! For mercy’s sake, just let me find them!”

 

“They didn’t deserve this! None of them deserved it!”

 

“It’s me, it’s always been me! Please, just let me take their place!”

 

“No words can even describe how much it’s my fault, so please, let them come back!”

 

Empty bargaining. He knew that they couldn’t come back. No one comes back after they die.

 

* * *

**FIFTH HOUR**

* * *

 

Anger. That’s what he felt now. This was all bullshit. No one should have died! Why were they all here anyway?? Why did Mark, that bastard, make everyone come back??

 

The colonel walked around the house once more, screaming and yelling, and trying to destroy things that Mark loved. He was the cause of all of this. If he hadn’t wanted them all to come back then no one would have died! And why did Celine have to come?? She wasn’t supposed to show up either! He knew that he should’ve just stayed home!

 

Yet again, what would’ve happened if he hadn’t come? Would he have been home and someone would come and tell him that all his friends had died?

 

Was it fate that this was the way things would end? How oddly fitting. This house would be the start and end of all of this suffering.

 

The colonel threw his glasses down and went to stomp on them. Suddenly, he remembered something and stopped. He remembered how once Celine had told him how nice those glasses looked on him. The memory hit him like a train wreck, and he slowly picked up the glasses and put them back on. He stumbled back to where your body was, crying out an apology to Celine.

 

* * *

**SIXTH HOUR**

* * *

 

By the time the sixth hour had passed, the colonel was lying on the ground by you, holding the cane close. He had been laying there thinking about what it would be like to join you and the others in death.

 

He stared up at the balcony, thinking about how scared you must have been falling from there. He thought about how scared Celine and Damien must have felt from...whatever had happened to them.

 

The colonel didn’t want to think what would happen when someone would come looking for them. He didn’t want to be found as the only survivor among the dead. He didn’t wanna picture their funerals. He didn’t wanna picture the faces of family and other friends who would cry for them, then come and tell him that they’re sorry for his loss.

 

Not that it would mean much anyway. He was a murderer and surely would end up in prison not too long after that. Those same people would then come and scream in his face, blaming him for it all. And they would be right. It was all his fault, he knew that, but it didn’t make any of the guilt go away.

 

He felt the tears pooling up again and started muttering apologizes. Suddenly, he had a flash and he saw you again, tumbling over the balcony after trying to stop him. Except this time, you were speaking to him.

 

“ _It’s ok colonel, I forgive you.”_

 

No. No, they couldn’t forgive him. He killed them, who would forgive their killer? Especially when he had just shot them. But you were kind, much too kind for your own good.

 

“You’re such an idiot,” he sobbed, looking over at your body.

 

* * *

**SEVENTH HOUR**

* * *

 

The colonel was back on the bench now, cradling the cane **.**

 

He thought of Damien. Truly, he was sorry that he had practically abandoned him when he and Celine ran off together. He was sorry that he just left him with Mark.

 

He wondered how Damien dealt with that yet still acted like they were as close as they had been before. He partied with the rest of them, and yet everything seemed to be ok. Everything was going good. The old gang was back together again, and they were better than they had been before.

 

But was it all a lie? He knew that Mark still definitely had to be mad. But why didn’t Damien say anything? Why did he pretend that he was ok?

 

The colonel sighed. Damien was his best friend. His only best friend after Mark had started to abandon them for the money and fame. He enjoyed Damien’s company, and they worked well off of each other. Damien was the calming sea while William was the stormy winds that blew everything awry. They were dangerous when Damien or he got upset. Together they were a hurricane. Yet Damien didn’t seem to mind. He laughed at his jokes, smiled when he saw William show up to his office, and encouraged him to go after Celine before Mark took her away.

 

The colonel chuckled. For someone he hated, somehow Mark managed to wander back in his mind a lot.

 

* * *

**EIGHTH HOUR**

* * *

 

By the eighth hour he was thinking of Celine. If William was the wind to Damien’s sea, then he was the wind to Celine’s fire.

 

Celine was marvelous. He loved her deeply and truly and she was his world. Celine was independent, and didn’t need anyone to help her. She would get what she want, or some unfortunate soul would face her wrath.

 

Celine was fire. Beautiful to look at, and would draw you in, yet she would not hesitate to burn you. When her and William were together, it was like a wildfire. It was ok at first and could be contained, but suddenly it would get out of control. William didn’t mind though. She could destroy the whole world and he wouldn’t mind, as long as she loved him.

 

But then Mark whisked her away from him. He married her. After all, he had the house, he had the money, he had it all. William was just an ex-army man with failures of expeditions and nothing to show for it but the horrid memories.

 

Yet Celine still loved him. She was the one who suggested running away together. And he thought it was the most brilliant plan he had ever heard. So they did it. They were together, and everything was wonderful. Then Mark had to send that invite. Once again, he came crashing back into their lives.

 

* * *

**NINTH HOUR**

* * *

 

The colonel sat there and thought of Mark. Mark was the cause of all of this. Mark would laugh at him right now if he could see him. Well Mark could be laughing at him from hell for all he cared.

 

The colonel thought that Mark was cruel, but he never did think that he was this cruel. Did Mark plan all of this? Did he know what was happening when he convinced the colonel to come play a game with him? Was that smile a knowing one-one that knew that death was coming at that moment?

 

If it was, the colonel had to give it to Mark. He was one smart bastard.

 

Maybe he wanted everyone to die in this house. Kind of an “And Then There Were None” situation. At this point, the colonel didn’t care. If he died here among his friends, he didn’t mind.

 

He leaned back and let his head rest against the wall, still cradling the cane from when he came and sat down on the bench earlier. He accepted it. He would stay here and rot away to join the others.

 

* * *

**TENTH HOUR**

* * *

 

He had accepted death. Everyone’s death, including his own. But then you had to go and get up.

 

The colonel was shocked. His mind instantly was shattered. People didn’t get back up from dying. He stared at you as you sat up and looked around.

 

He saw your fear when you looked at him, and instantly he wanted to make it better.

 

“ _Oh no! No! It’s ok!”_

 

The relief washed over him.

 

“ _I-I thought you were dead.”_

 

You body had been laying there for ten hours at this point. How did you get back up?

 

“ _I-I-I mean, of course you’re not dead! You’re not-how could you be dead? I mean, I-I wouldn’t have killed you! I-I didn’t kill you!”_

 

He didn’t kill anyone, right?

 

“ _I mean, of cour-I-I..”_

 

Then it hit him. It was a joke. All of this was a sick joke. No one was dead after all! They had just played a cruel prank on him!

 

“ _Of course! I didn’t kill anybody!”_

 

A laugh escapes him.

 

“ _I didn’t-It was all a joke! Of course it was all a joke! Were you in on this?”_

 

He looked to you, looking for some sign that he was right. You could see it, his mind breaking into shambles.

 

“ _Did Damien put you up to this? Of course he did!”_

 

That’s what it all was to him, a joke. Damien didn’t say anything about what happened to them all because this was it! They just pulled a joke to teach him a lesson!

 

The colonel fumbled around the house, looking for his friends.

 

“ _Damien, where are you,you rapscallion? Where are you? Celine? Ah, it’s time to come out now! It was good, it was good! You almost had me! Ha! Ha, ha...Celine?”_

 

The colonel fumbled around the house, looking for his lost friends.

 

Ten hours wasn’t what broke the man. What broke the man was the joke that was revealed at the end of those ten hours.


End file.
